


And I Need You Now

by KeevaCaereni



Category: That Guy with the Glasses
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 15:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/901812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeevaCaereni/pseuds/KeevaCaereni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Todd's phone call from his end of year vids goes to the right person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And I Need You Now

"Hello?"

"Hey, I just, I know I probably shouldn't be calling you, and I'm sorry, I just-"

"Todd. You have to stop this."

"I know, you probably think I'm an idiot right now, but I just, I wanted to talk to you and I tried before and I didn't even get the right number, and I probably am an idiot, but-"

"What are you saying?"

"It's just, I met you and I really like you, and you're so nice, and you're, you're everything I could ever want in a girl and I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

"..."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'll just, I'll just go-"

"Todd. Stay there. I'm coming over."

 

* * *

 

"Hey."

"Uh. Hey."

"...Come here."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm an idiot and a jerk and-"

"Shhh. It's okay."


End file.
